


No Way Out

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [59]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation to 'Kick in the Head'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 44





	No Way Out

The ERROR had thought that was no way out for him- damned to be trapped inside a scythe for all of the time. Much like he had been trapped in the time loops, or the SAVE SCREEN or the Anti-Void.

Error had a good idea of what happened around him when he was not sleeping. He had given up his SOUL to become Reaper's new scythe after it broke during the multiverse raid.

It had been over a hundred years since then and he would have thought that everyone would be overjoyed to see him gone.

However, Ink had fought against Reaper, trying to free Error.

But Reaper refused. Now even time they met the two powerhouses of the multiverse would fight, sending shock waves across time and space.

In the end, Ink somehow managed to get Reaper Tale's Asgore on his side, the goat monster than demands that the deadly skeleton release Error.

Reaper could not go against Asgore.

And suddenly Error was freed.

And now, to save the offspring of his past self, he had trapped himself in a different sense- since he had lost his SOUL, he could only feel emotions when he was close to Reaper.

Which was fine now, he wanted to be a mother to his children once more... or any Ink would stop butting his skull in, he might even try and start something with Reaper once more...

The way things were going, it looked like the two wanted to share him. Error did not know what to think of this, it seemed once again there was no way out and he was not even trying to escape. 


End file.
